Parties, Fake Smiles, and Memories
by xofalling2deep
Summary: [OneShot::Troypay] Mix together a Twinkle Towne Cast Party, jokes that aren’t funny, and a million fake smiles and suddenly getting some air with the Ice Queen seems like a much better option than staying inside.


**Title:** Parties, Fake Smiles, and Memories

**Author: **xofalling2deep

**Inspiration:**_You can't stay mad at someone who can make you laugh._

**Summary:** One-Shot::Troypay Mix together a Twinkle Towne Cast Party, jokes that aren't funny, and a million fake smiles and suddenly getting some air with the Ice Queen seems like a much better option than staying inside.

**Word Count:** 1760

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly she examined her reflection. A loose ponytail with soft tendrils framing her face, an ice blue halter top, and white jeans—perfection only Sharpay "Ice Queen" Evans could ever achieve. Still, the fire in her eyes had disappeared and her face was void of any expression. She forced a smile but it looked wrong. The smile—it just wasn't real.

As she stepped out of her bedroom, her twin brother did the same. They were connected by more than blood, by more than friendship—it was a bond that couldn't be broken by anything. And she was thankful for that every day. Even if she never said it out loud.

Smiling, he held out his arm which she gladly took. Together they walked down the stairs, each twin stepping perfectly in synch with the other. They wore matching expressions—icy glares that would scare the fiercest animal and fake smiles that were Oscar-worthy. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on an unintended target.

Troy Bolton. Basketball superstar and now the lead role in Twinkle Towne. He stood next to Gabriella Montez, laughing at a joke that Chad had just cracked. When his eyes met hers, she thought she saw a bit of sadness in his smile. Ignoring it, she shook her head and looked away.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and now separated to be the gracious hosts their parents had raised them to be. You see, Sharpay and Ryan held a cast party after the final performance of each musical. And every year, except for this year, the party was small and in their honor. This party was different, however. The basketball team—State Champions—and the Scholastic Decathlon team—winners at nationals—could be seen conversing in the living room. Drama kids were scattered all over the place, hanging with each and every group. Ryan Evans was currently talking with Kelsi Neilson in private—both trying their hardest to hide shy smiles and the longing in their eyes.

The only person who refused to be found was the Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans. She had stepped outside _for some air_. In truth, she couldn't stand the looks she received from everyone at the party. It was like an extra day of school.

"_She's just mad that she was beat out this year…"_

"…_Ice Queen."_

"…_probably doesn't know how to smile."_

"_Did you see her look at Troy? She must hate him so much right now."_

_  
"Gabriella is so much prettier, anyway."_

They were right. They were right about it all. She _was_ mad that she was beat out. They didn't even _care_ about the musical the way she did. It was all fun and games to them. For her, it was her dream, her life, her everything. And they took it away. She _does_ hate Troy—for breaking her heart years ago...for making her choose between the two things she loved most. She hated him for making her choose and then deciding that _he _could have both things he'd always wanted. She hated him for loving Gabriella.

She looked through the glass doors and in on the party. No one seemed to miss her. No one seemed to care that she wasn't in there hosting her own party. That was okay with her.

For the second time that night, Troy's bright blue eyes met Sharpay's cold brown ones. He offered her a smile which she returned with a glare. When he mouthed _I'm sorry_ her expression never changed. Instead she turned around and walked away.

It was Troy's turn to _get some air_. Gabriella hugged him and kissed his cheek but he just pushed her away. She pouted for a moment and then went to talk to one of her Decathlon teammates.

He pushed past the various groups of people, many of which tried to talk to him. He only had one thing on his mind, though—Sharpay. When he reached the glass doors, he hesitated for a moment. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own, though, and pushed the door open slightly. The chilly night air rushed past him and a shiver ran down his spine. A cursory glance around the Evans's backyard revealed nothing. She was nowhere in sight.

Then he saw the tree house. The one they used to hide in as 3 year olds. Where they stole secret kisses from each other in the summer before high school. The tree house where decisions were made and a friendship ended.

He slowly climbed up the ladder—trying to remain unheard by the blonde crying inside. When he saw her hugging her legs and crying, he could feel his heart break a little bit. He wasn't sure why, though. He didn't love her anymore. Did he?

"Bolton," she stated, the ice in her words sending another chill down his spine. "What do you want now? There can't possibly be anything else of mine to take."

"Shar...or do you prefer Ice Queen, now?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, but she took offense immediately.

"It's _Sharpay_, actually. I hate that name. Ice Queen—it's so cliché."

He couldn't help but laugh at that final statement. It was something Sharpay, the old Sharpay, would say.

She sent a glare his way while fighting the smile that was making its way onto her face. "You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside partying with your basketball posse and lovely girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." He wasn't sure why he needed her to know that. Everyone just assumed they were dating and usually he wasn't one to dispel those rumors...but this time he couldn't stop those words from escaping his mouth. "I saw you out here and I wanted to know what was up."

"Why? We haven't had a civil conversation in years. I don't need your comfort, Bolton."

"You don't actually hate me. You know that, right?" He sent a boyish grin her way, attempting to melt the ice surrounding her heart.

Instead, he infuriated her more. "What do you want from me? What are you trying to prove? You think that by coming up here and convincing me that I _don't hate you_, which I actually DO, all your sins will be forgiven and I'll be okay with you taking my musical. Bolton, you're delusional. Get out before I push you out."

"Shar...Sharpay. You don't hate me. I'm positive of that. I came out here because it was getting too crowded in there. Chad's jokes are only funny the first time he says them. After a couple years, they start getting old."

A small giggle escaped her throat, making her blush a little bit. Encouraged by her reaction, he kept going.

"Remember that one he told back in 8th grade? The one about the fisherman? Yeah, he just told that one again."

Recognition filled her eyes as she responded, "That joke wasn't even funny then! He was never the wittiest person around."

"No, he wasn't. Taylor thought it was hilarious, though. Root beer came out of her nose when he said it."

The image of preppy and perfect Taylor laughing so hard a drink came out of her nose was too much for Sharpay. She was laughing now...and for once it was a real laugh. "That's just because she's in love with him."

Sharpay's laugh was infectious. Troy began to laugh as well. "Yeah, well, love tends to make you do some embarrassing things. I remember back in 9th grade Chad was so desperate to get a date he forced us to 'double' with him. His date never showed up and he was so upset he couldn't play basketball for a week."

The memory fresh in her mind, she added, "Yeah! And then we ditched him in the middle of the movie and went back to your house. We played basketball for a little bit...you put me on your shoulders and I made my first slam dunk that night."

A faraway expression was on her face as she remembered that night. Troy smiled at his success, but it was short-lived. Her expression changed yet again—this time she looked angrier than she was when he first entered the tree house.

"You made me decide a week later."

The accusation hung in the air—Troy was too afraid to speak.

"Get out. I hate you, Bolton. Just go." An angry tear rolled down her cheek but he refused to move.

"You don't hate me, Sharpay. We were fine two minutes ago. You can't stay mad at someone who can make you laugh."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm obviously still mad at you."

"Shar, come on. We'll go inside, get our groove on, laugh at Chad's terrible jokes, and try to set up your brother with Kelsi. It'll be like old times!"

"The old times are over, Troy. Nothing you say will change that."

He was desperate, though, to bring back the Sharpay he'd seen a glimpse of when they were reminiscing. He grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

Her face turned red as she tried to hold the laugh dying to come out. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and exploded with laughter. It filled the nighttime air, making the blustery winds feel a little bit warmer. Troy gladly joined in and both laughed for a good ten minutes. She held her sides tightly, complaining that she could barely breathe. Troy's smile turned into a smirk.

"I...hate...you…Troy...Bolton." She moved past him and lowered herself down the ladder.

He did the same and then chased after her. "No! You don't!"

She stopped when she got to the glass doors. Her hair had fallen out of the ponytail and was now falling around her face. The moonlight was shining directly on her face, highlighting her smiling features. Troy, who was used to running that fast, suddenly couldn't breathe.

When she turned to look at him, she finally had a genuine smile on her face. "You're right," she whispered. "I don't hate you. I'm not mad at you. I never was." Before he could respond, she opened the glass door, walked inside the house, and then shut the door. After winking at him, she walked into the crowd of people.

He wanted to be angry at her for leaving him outside. He wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face. Instead, he let out a short laugh. He couldn't be mad at her, either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I had written this a while ago and while I was cleaning out some files, I came across it once again. It's a bit weird and out of character in my opinion, but I hope you like it anyway! Don't forget to review...they seriously make my day.


End file.
